


Joining of Hands and Hearts

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Engagement, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Had I proposed here tonight in the moonlight, would not you refuse me? Because this is not what you desired, because I am not he?” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining of Hands and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien’s estate. 
> 
> Author’s Note: My first attempt at writing Legolas/Arwen.

It did not take Legolas long to find Arwen in the gardens after he slipped away from the feast. Her back was to him, arms wrapped around her slender figure, gaze tracing the constellations. A hint of approaching autumn was in the crisp air. 

“Did you know about this?” her voice was low, yet accusing. And when she turned to face him, there was the betrayal he had caught a glimpse of when the announcement first had been made, swiftly drowned out by surprise and civility. Now the half-elf maiden wore her emotions freely.

Heart sinking, Legolas slowly shook his head. “I had my suspicions,” he admitted. “Yet I knew nothing for sure until Ada declared the engagement at the end of holding court today.” 

Looking deep into his eyes for a long moment, Arwen’s expression changed from betrayal to belief and shame. She nodded. “As a dear friend, I should have had faith in you. Forgive me for accusing you so,” she requested.

“I do, Arwen,” he said instantly, bowing his head.

Relaxing, she gave him a small thankful smile. Then she looked up once more at the night sky, wistfulness flitting across her face. Clasping his hands behind his back, the prince, too, gazed at the sky.

“When I was a very little girl, each night as I was tucked in, my…mother would tell me the story of how father had proposed to her under the cherry blossom trees. I thought it so romantic and dreamed about how the one I loved would ask for my hand someday. Never did I imagine my engagement would be simply an alliance. A joining of hands and nothing more,” Arwen mused, eyes sweeping over the stars.

Swallowing hard and attempting to ignore the knot forming in his stomach, Legolas turned to her, wishing he could provide some peace, reassurance.

“I am sorry, Arwen. Yet would it truly make a difference?” he asked, uncertain. He went on when her eyes were upon him, “Had I proposed here tonight in the moonlight, would not you refuse me? Because this is not what you desired, because I am not he?”

“Him?” she repeated.

“Estel,” he spoke with an edge in his tone. He barely caught the widening of her surprised eyes before he turned away, staring hard at the moon. 

_Estel_. Who had been the subject of many discussions between the two elves over many decades. Who wandered through the wilderness, a silver jewel around his neck. …Always Estel.

Arwen sighed deeply, “Estel.”

Legolas found himself looking towards her; she had difficulty meeting his gaze. Her hands fluttered nervously.

“It was a shadow, a dream of who he’d become that I loved,” she said, the expression on her face one Legolas could not interpret. Shaking her head faintly, Arwen glanced at him before dropping her gaze to the grass. 

He was silent for a long minute, taking in this news. Twice he opened his mouth only to close it. _Her happiness_ , the thought brushed his mind. That was all which mattered to him. He took a fortifying breath. 

“Do you wish for our engagement to be broken?”

“No,” Arwen replied steadily.

Legolas blinked; he had not been expecting that response. And his treacherous heart started beating a little faster. “Because you love your father,” the words came out partly a statement, partly a question. 

“Yes. But not only him.” 

Arwen lifted her head, and there was a shining light in her eyes, an affectionate expression on her face Legolas had often seen. A look which, he suddenly realized, as the weeks had passed during the elves’ stay in Mirkwood, had grown warmer, tenderer. 

For a moment Legolas simply stared back at her, his heart pounding with hope. Unconsciously he stepped closer, and something in him eased as she did not refuse him when he took her hands in his. Bending down on one knee, he looked at their joined hands, gently brushing his thumbs over her knuckles. Tilting his head to look up at Arwen, he discovered a rosy blush on her cheeks, a smile spreading over her lips. 

The corners of his mouth curving upward in turn, Legolas sighed, taking a second to find the right words. “Lady Arwen Undomiel, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” he asked in a clear voice, holding her gaze.

Arwen’s smile softened. “Yes!” she whispered, pressing Legolas’ hands.

Warmth and joy flowing through him, he rose to his feet, laughing lightly. Allowing her to free one hand, he watched as she gently ran her fingers through his blond hair that fell over his shoulder. When she looked into his eyes, he leant forward the few inches to kiss her tenderly. After they parted, Arwen leaned her head on his chest with a contented sigh. Slowly Legolas wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her black hair.

“I love you, Legolas.”

His heart soaring at the words, Legolas closed his eyes.

THE END


End file.
